ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Marren Hunter
Marren Hunter is a talented female Duelist who owns the Morrow & Co. Bookshop in Neo Checker Town, and is also one of Daisuke Kuwabara's closest friends. She is a central character in Saiba Aisu's Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, Days of the Black Apple. In Japanese, her surname has been written as either ハンター or 狩人. Her surname may also make a reference to Marren's occasionally irritable attitude and intolerance for foolishness in others, leading her to criticize them often. Character Design Marren is often described as a slender and attractive young woman of seventeen with steely malachite green eyes and light brown hair with several natural highlights. Her usual outfit consists of a white tank top worn over a longer-sleeved green shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots. One of her trademark accessories is a pair of glasses that she never wears when others are around. Her light brown hair is usually worn behind her neck, reaching to her forearms. She carries a customized Duel Disk with green trim on her left arm, and carries her Deck in her pocket. Character Biography Marren Hunter is a high school student who resides in Neo Checker Town, about to enter her final year. She is regarded as quite attractive by the male population of the town, but this is often overshadowed by her unusual love of books, which often leads people to consider her slightly strange or antisocial. Despite her young age, she runs her uncle's bookshop, Morrow and Co., entirely by herself; this is made possible by her straightforward and honest personality. Marren is an orphan, having lost her father in a car accident and her mother in childbirth. Having been raised by her unmarried uncle on her mother's side, she has little knowledge or liking of the feminine charms most women so often employ in their lives. Despite her loss, she considers herself fairly well off and does not really miss her parents, having been too young to know either of them very well. Although she doesn't like to admit it to herself, she usually prefers the company of books as opposed to other people, leading her to develop occasional feelings of loneliness. One of the most significant qualities that characterize Marren is her intuitive ability to predict most kinds of danger or identify people or items of great importance through touch. Whenever she comes into physical contact with something particularly dangerous or important to her, Marren receives a powerful electrical shock. Although she never uses this ability on purpose if she can help it, the power to identify which of her cards or her opponent's are critical to the Duel makes Marren a very difficult opponent to deal with. Marren is the first Shir'tugal to be approached by Dane. While working at the Morrow and Co. Bookshop during the day of a special sale, she is challenged by Dane to a Duel after he tells her that she is in grave danger, and that he is searching for a certain book of unparalleled power. During the Duel, just as she is about to lose to Dane's Archangel Dragon, Marren's ability activates, allowing her to adjust her strategy to avoid her opponent's ploys and claim victory. After the Duel, Dane expresses regret that he could not prepare her any better for the forthcoming danger that will soon threaten her. With a final warning to not stray too far from the bookshop for fear of the people searching for her, Dane leaves Marren confused and exhausted after their match. Later, Marren receives a mysterious, book-shaped package from an equally mysterious messenger, who tells her that is a gift from someone who has been watching her and caring for her since she was born. Intrigued by the magnificently-wrapped book, Marren opens the package and tries to read the book to learn more about it—oddly enough, it has no visible title that she can find. However, as soon as she tries to open the book, her ability to sense danger and importance activates to a dangerous extent, sending agonizing electrical shocks through her body, knocking her unconscious. While she is unconscious, Marren encounters a strange, ethereal being who warns her of the impending chaos that will come with the Days of the Black Apple. Finding her unconscious body on the floor of the bookshop, Daisuke manages to revive her. After a brief moment of indignation, the two soon become good friends. Deck Marren plays a Valkyrie Deck, which is unusually well-constructed, considering how young she is and how difficult it is to assemble a complete Deck for any specific archetype. Many of her cards are named after notable Valkyries and include several elements of Norse Mythology. Her tactics are well-balanced due to the variety of different effects at her disposal, ranging from the destruction of her opponent's face-up cards to Special Summoning additional monsters from her Graveyard with cards like Valkyrie Sigrdrifa. Many of the Valkyries have unique and useful effects that activate by switching their battle positions or decreasing their DEF by varying amounts. In order to prevent her opponent from an advantage from this style of play, her Deck also includes several protective cards, like Valkyrie Spirit Burst. Category:Days of the Black Apple Characters Category:Characters